Super Hero Steroids
by The Groudon
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Steve was acting OOC? Well this is my answer to your question!Rated for mild language and just plain idiocy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok sorry if it sucks but this is my first fic and I decided "hey! Crack fics have no real plot and can be silly!" so that's where I am now… This is my explanation of why the Captain might be OOC in some stories PURE CRACK! Also sorry if anyone is ooc besides Steve (he's supposed to be)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers Tony Stark might have gone all bad ass super villain. Come on you know that would be awesome.**

It was a wonderful day in Stark Tower, sun was shining, and the tower had just been repaired. No villains had popped up in the last few weeks and everyone was enjoying the first sunny day in weeks. Where were all the Avengers you may ask? Well everyone but Steve was in the pool; Tony and Bruce were trying out a new compound that would make water flammable. Thor was just doing his thing, and Natasha and Clint were playing tag, of course because it involved two master assassins it was violent, but fun nonetheless.

Bruce cleared his throat "Hey Tony, have you seen Steve anywhere?"

"Surprisingly no. I thought he was all about this team bonding stuff" Tony answered.

"We should go check on him. He could be sick or in trouble" Bruce replied.

"Yeah… have you noticed him acting weird?"

"Uh huh. It's like he's having mood swings"

"We should go see what he's doing now."

The both of them were getting out of the pool when Thor boomed "Brothers, where are you going?"

"We're going to see what Steve is up to" Bruce answered.

"Yeah what he said. Also have you noticed Steve acting weird at all these last few weeks?" Tony asked.

"Now that you mention it yeah, he has been acting weird, and when I ask him about is he always changes the topic" Clint said.

"You guys want to come with and see what Steve is up to?" Tony replied.

"Sure" they all answered.

Then they all set off from the pool to the living area of Stark Tower. Steve's room was the farthest away from the pool so they decided to dry off.

Once they got to Steve's room they were all shocked. Standing there with their mouths gaping they saw why steve was moody.

"DAMMIT! Why do I have to switch super hero steroids? God I bet I've been having mood swings the last few weeks with these side effects. Oh well its better than the perpetual "Oh hi ma'am, I'm from the forties and can't use technology to save my life" vibe I got from the other brand." Steve mumbled to himself.

He then turned around and saw the rest of the team with their mouths gaping. Tony finally broke their silence with a "Thank god I thought that act was just your personality."

**A/N: I am sorry if there were any mistakes only beta I have is spell-check any-hoo **

**Read and Review! I'm looking forward to what you have to say! **


	2. How this happened anyway

**A/N: Oh. My. God. Thank you all sooooo much I never expected to be followed or favorite so just for you guys I'm adding another chappie which will be the final one! This is going to be the backstory on why Steve had to switch steroid brands.**

**Disclaimer: as I said before if I owned The Avengers I would probably make Tony go all bad ass super villain probably teaming up with Loki**

**But for now enjoy the fic!**

_2 weeks before the team found out about Steve's steroid problem…._

"So Director Fury what am I here for?" Steve Rogers asked as he entered the conference room and sat down. Fury then turned around and with his good eye glared at Steve and said "Son do you know how expensive your steroids are?"

"Sorry sir but I do not. Could you please explain?"

"Rogers, your steroids are costing S.H.E.I.L.D. a fortune. And by a fortune I mean 100$ a needle. Do you know how many times a week you inject yourself with that stuff?"

"About 3 times a week sir."

"Now multiply 3 times 52, Rogers."

"That's 156"

"Yes, now 156 times 100 equals 15,600. That, Rogers, is how much money a yeah we spend on your steroids not counting the other stuff we have to buy you. Soooo, we are getting you new steroids."

"WHAT THE CRAP MAN? SERIOUSLY? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET USED TO THESE SIDE EFFECTS? GOD DAMMMIT!"

Steve then slumped to the floor muttering about how he was going to have mood swings. Fury then kicked him out of the conference room laughing like a hyena because he got the good Captain to curse along with the fact that he got away with changing his steroids.


End file.
